A Sealed Fate
by CelticWarriorMoon
Summary: Lucina is relieved that her lover, Robin, is recovering from a recent life-threatening illness. Little does she know at what cost his recovery comes, much less what implications it has for her later on... RobinXLucina, some implied SamusXMarth. Rated T to be safe.


**Chapter 1**

 **Lucina**

"I'm just so glad you're okay."

The silver-haired, book-loving swordsman starts absent-mindedly running his fingers through my long blue hair, the silky strands intertwined with his fingers, as I cuddle in closer to him on his comfortable bed.

"I am too," is Robin's reply to me, as he continues stroking my hair, "I'm just so glad you're happy, my princess."

I allow myself a small, secret smile, as I close my eyes, and lay my head on Robin's steadily rising and falling chest.

 _I could just fall asleep here, in your arms, and forget about everything that has happened..._

But really, I have reason to be this happy for the health and well-being of my one true love.

It's so hard for me to believe that a short while ago, maybe just over a month ago, Robin had been seriously ill with some nearly-unknown, rare and deadly disease, that had everyone, even our resident Dr. Mario, completely baffled, and utterly shocked. The verdict really didn't look good for the poor swordsman. If a solution wasn't found soon, it seemed, all his internal organs and systems would fail, his illness would keep getting worse and worse, and he'd probably have eventually died, as a result.

The only thing they could have done? A total transplant of the organs worst affected by the life-threatening condition, which, it seemed, were the stomach and liver.

That seemed like a lot, and I still can't help but wonder sometimes how we managed to pull it off, but miraculously, it was a success.

Thanks to the life-saving procedure, my true love is almost back to his normal self. He's still not permitted to take part in any official fights, but he appears to be recuperating and coping well, fortunately.

The odd thing is, nobody seems to know where, or who, the transplanted organs came from. And nobody seems to question it, either.

It's really, really strange. I never hear anyone asking about it.

 _Would Robin know...?_

I'm pretty sure it was the first thing I enquired about after the operation, but I need answers. It can't hurt to ask again, I suppose...

I lift my head just a little from where it was resting comfortably and snugly on my lover's chest, and look him in the eye.

"Robin?"

"Yes?" he answers, distracted, as he stops running his fingers through my hair, and slowly pulls his hand away.

"There's something I'm still rather curious about."

"What?"

I take a deep breath, before I hesitantly reply, "The organ transplant you had a while back. I'm still trying to piece together how that was possible."

Robin gives me a small, slightly amused smile, before he answers, "Why are you so morbidly fascinated with that? Can we not just both leave it, and accept that it's over?"

Not when I don't know the full story.

"No, Robin," I say, a slightly more serious tone to my voice, "there's something I need to know. Now."

There's a pause.

A look that I can only describe as uncomfortable crosses Robin's face, for a brief moment.

"Where did the donated organs really come from? And from whom?"

My lover looks a little taken aback at my query, and I can't quite understand why. Why should he? Surely he doesn't have anything to hide...?

But how would I know that?

He finally answers, after a few moments' thought, "No one really knows. We were all assured that it wasn't unjustly someone with whom we share company in the Mansion, but who exactly donated the organs, we don't really know."

"Oh."

Something about that doesn't quite sit right.

Maybe it's completely unrelated to the Robin incident, but I've noticed lately that his female counterpart has been largely absent from the Mansion. That's highly unusual. Nobody ever just leaves the Smash Mansion like that, not with no explanation. It's like she's just vanished off the face of the earth.

Weird.

But why? That's what I'm itching to know.

"Are you absolutely sure nobody knows?" I ask Robin, my voice serious. Surely he must?

"Lucina," he answers, sounding a little exasperated, "I'm sure. Nobody was told anything. Not even me."

Evidently, he's not going to say any more on the subject. I'm still pretty sure I haven't been told the full truth, but at the same time, I'd be wasting my time trying to pry further.

"But Robin-" I start, and he looks at me, before I continue, "I mean, the other Robin, have you noticed that she's not been anywhere to be found since?"

My lover has an answer for that already.

He says casually to me, "Oh, she had some other serious business to attend to back home. Master Hand gave her permission to leave, to solve it."

Really?

Again, I don't question it. I get the feeling there's a lot more to this business, that there's a darker side to it I'm not being told, but I don't press further.

Once again, I relax, and lay my head against Robin's chest. Absent-mindedly, I move my hand down to his lower abdomen, taking care to avoid touching the recent and presumably still sensitive operation scars that lie across it.

Robin's warm hand moves to mine, and takes hold of it.

"That's understandable," I say, quietly, in reply to Robin's affirmation.

After all, we can't stay in the Mansion forever, can we? We all have our own lives to lead. Isn't it normal that such things should happen?

As I close my eyes, and once again enjoy the sensation of Robin's free hand stroking my hair, I try not to let the thought bother me too much.

 _It's a normal occurrence,_ I tell myself in my head _. She'll be back to the Smash Mansion before we know it._

 _She's okay._

 _Nothing's happened to her..._

But whether or not that part is true, I suppose I might never know.


End file.
